Ink jet printers that are used on a regular basis require a user to frequently replace ink cartridges. Usually, the printer will inform the user when an ink cartridge is to be replaced. A user may choose from a variety of options to purchase ink cartridges such as purchasing ink cartridges in bulk, or by registering for a subscription service or a corporate service. In a subscription service, a user may subscribe to a service that delivers ink cartridges when the printer is almost out of ink. In a corporate service, a user may receive a large number of ink cartridges directly from a wholesale supplier.